What you didn't know
by Emz236
Summary: sure you've heard of Twilight and not everybody likes it, but most people have heard of MCR and love them. So when two of them collide will all turn out good? Or will the Cullens change their diet for this one time?
1. Chapter 1

I jumped awake and looked at my clock, 3:05 a.m, only?. I lay there for a while in the dark before I felt a hand brush my hair from my face, then he asked "You ok?." "Yeah just a bad dream" I replied, trying to make my voice sound as if it was nothing. "You wanna talk about it?." I couldn't. He shouldn't know I dream about my life before I met him, it was horrible, miserable, but some good memories too. "No it's okay, I'm kinda sleepy" I murmered into my pillow. He chuckled and kissed my head, I snuggled closer to him, and even though he was cold, in some way he felt warmer. I drifted off to sleep and had a more peaceful dream.

I woke the next morning and Edward was gone, of course, he's gone hunting. I should've known by the way he wasn't holding me as close as he usually does. There was a note left on my pillow from him:

"_Gone hunting, won't be long I promise. I left you breakfast downstairs , Edward xxx"_

I sighed and rolled off my bed. I walked down the stairs, tripping and nearly cracking my skull on the last two steps. I would blame the fact that it's early and I'm not fully functional but no, it's just because I'm so damn clumbsy I'd need to wear a helmet getting into a car. "Great Bella, you don't have to worry about vampires coming to kill you in the night. You could just kill yourself by walking from A to B" I muttered to myself.

I'm usually alone in the mornings, I honestly don't know where the rest of the Cullens go but I don't mind, it gives me time to be human by myself. I always feel awkward around a house full of vampires, not because I'm afraid one of them will decide to have my blood for lunch but because, well I'm the only human in the house. I've gotten used to it, sometimes I even forget Edward is a vampire, well, only recently I've started doing that, the first two and a half years we spent arguing about how dangerous things are for us (mostly me) and that I could die and...blah...blah...blah you get the idea.

I grabbed the bowl of cereal Edward left out for me and got the milk from the fridge. It took me at least ten minutes to realise the enevlope on the table signed with my name on it. Oh shit, was it another letter from Jacob? Another one of his many similar letters about how stupid I am for making the choice I made? I winced at the thought. Slowly I reached for the small piece of paper and ripped it open with my teeth. Inside was two tickets, another trip to see my mom? Or is Edward bringing me to Alaska to "consider" a "few months" in college? I looked at the title. It was none of the above, they were concert tickets. Tickets for My Chemical Romance! Why would Edward do this?! I was excited but also dreading it.

Way before I met Edward I used to hang around with My Chemical Romance. It sounds weird but it's true. Mikey was two months older than me, we grew up together. I was ten and I decided to run away from home in Arazona. My mom and dad were having big arguements at home and I just got sick of it really. I remember I was half way through a deserted looking town when a huge truck comes skidding to a stop, ten metres ahead of me. There was a young man in it, probaly in his late teens, early twenties. He had exagerated features, wide eyes, long nose, short cut black hair. I could see him looking at me through the review mirrior. I was scared, so I ran into the nearest shop possible, and who's the first person I run into? Frank of course. "Hey watch it brat! Where the fuck's your mom?". "I-I...I don't know. I mean I do know but erm I don't wa-wanna go b-back!" I stammered. " Aww some balls you got kid! Hey Gerard, come here!" Frank exclaimed down the small, narrow isle. Gerard came up to Frank looking unimpressed. He looked at me up and down, then back at Frank. "You do realise we're meant to be keeping a _low_ profile?" He said in a exausted tone. "Haha, yeah yeah. Listen this little brat apperantly ran away from home, am I right little dude?" Frank said grabbing hold of my shoulder. "Um I'm not a little dude and yes. I ran away from home but that's not the point! There's a man chasing me, can you help?" I begged my eyes watering, I was terrifed I didn't even fully understand what was going on. Frank doubled over in laughter. "Haha! Oh this story gets better and better! Ok lemme guess what happens next. Ok a big purple unicorn starts to dance in the rain with a rainbow? Ha, ha go back home kid!" he joked, at this point I hated him, although I didn't even know his name.

Just then, the man that I thought was chasing me burst in the door of the store. "Ok let's go. NOW!" Ray said coming up from behind Gerard with Mikey in his arms, pushing them all towards the doors of the store. "Grab that girl!" Ray told Frank, who was then only in his middle/late teens. With no hesitation or questioning he swooped me up in his arms and ran towards the red convertable parked out front. I remember there were guns involved in the car-chase but besides how weird and frightning that was for me, the weirdest thing I found was that they recorded every second of it!. Gerard said: "You should always keep a camera rolling, no matter where you go, because one day you might have one of those moments you wish you caught on camera, weather they were funny, sad or happy. Then you remember that you have it".

I remember one particular night with Frank...I heard him downstairs watching tv, I couldn't sleep, I was having really bad nightmares back then. I went down stairs and stood in the door way. "Knock, knock" I said taping on the door frame. "What do you want?" he huffed harshly. That was it I was sick of him being pissed at me for no good reason. I just had it up to the last point with him. "OK look, I know you don't like me very much, but you can't just _dislike_ me and not tell me a reason for it! What did I do!?".

"You did nothing Bella!" He shouted. He looked as if he were about to cry. I got fed up, my eyes started watering. "Don't cry. Don't fucking cry!" I thought to myself. "Well then why do you hate me so much!?" I yelled back walking up to him, my voice breaking on the last word. "I don't hate you Bella! I...just don't like when the guys let another person into the band." He said, looking as if he regretted saying those words. "So your _jealous_? You think I'm gonna replace _you_?" I wispered, I gave up and let the tears flow down my cheeks. Frank stood up, put his thumbs under my eyes and wiped the tears away. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass at times. No all the time. It's just I didn't want you getting hurt because everybody who has joined this band gets hurt, really bad". He said slowly, embracing me in hug. This was weird. Hugging Frank was like trying a piece of chocolate for the first time when you were kid. It was..._nice_. "Getting myself hurt was my fault. If I hadn't gone off with stupid Colm none of this would've never happened! (Colm was the son of the man who tried to kill us all in the car-chase, I trusted him, I believed that he didn't want to do the things his father told him to do, so I let him in and I did what he said if I believed it would help him. I ran away with him so me and him could get away from both bands-Colm was in a band-turns out...he played me) I can be so stupid at times I just-" I was cut off with Franks lips against mine. What was he _doing_!? I don't know how it happened, but I found myself kissing him back. He tighted his grip around me, and pushed me against the wall, kissing me harder before he slid his tounge into my mouth. "I've wanted to do this the moment you turned 16" he whispered in my ear, gasping before meeting my lips again. He pulled me over to the couch and lay on top of me, not breaking our kiss for a split second. He bit down on my bottom lip before putting his tounge back in my mouth. I moaned in amusement. I was getting light headed from not getting air, I pushed against his chest to let him know I needed to breath, I litterly only had half a second before he kissed me again. He slid his hands down to my waist and began kissing my neck. Now was my chance to breath. He put his hands under my shirt, still at waist level, and started kissing my lips again. It wasn't until his hands were at my bra when I relised what he was trying to do.

"Frank!" I gasped, pushing him away. "What?" he whispered, out of breath. "No...not _this_" I said trying to sit up, "Why not? you're old enough and it's not as if anyone is going to kn-" I cut him off. "No, besides you have a _girlfriend_" I protested. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her..." he muttered as if he were embarrassed. "Oh yeah? and what about the fact that she's pregnant? You're hardly gonna knock up _two_ girls, are you?" I asked morosely, regretting the last part, he didn't knock her up. I mean he is still there to support her, it was just an accident. They had no protection so, hey that what happens but it was _not_ going to happen to me! "I'm sorry, just no, I can't!" I said standing up and walking out of the room. "Wait!" he sighed grabbing my arm and spinning me around. "What?!" I hissed, I wasn't going to let him do this, if he tried to continue I guess I could always scream, Gerard's a light sleeper...isn't he?. "Don't go...up to bed, we don't _have_ to do anything, just...stay up with me?" he asked with pleading eyes.

I snapped back to reality. 02:00p.m! I was re-thinking memories longer than I thought. I finished my cereal as fast as I could and jogged back up the stairs to get dressed. I was half way through brushing my hair when my phone started vibrating, 9 out of 10 it's Edward calling to check up on me, I looked at my phone, Ha, wadda ya know? Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella just calling to see if you're okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, just after breakfast"

"OK, well I'm just done hunting now, I'll be home in about five minutes. Did you get the letter on the table?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Haha, yeah thank you so much! But what did I tell you? I don't want any surprise gifts from you!"

"Well, I just thought you needed to see some old friends."

I could picture him winking at me...wait..._old friends? _ Oh no. He didn't know! Did he?! I quickly said the first thing that came to my mind. "Haha, uh well I gotta go love you bye!" I hung up the phone. If he really does know...and My Chemical Romance knows...this could turn out to be something even worse than vampires coming to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, enjoy the hunt?" I said cheerfully enough to Edward, still unaware of how much he knows. "Yeah, okay, bit disappointing, considering Emmett took all of the mountain lions" Edward laughed jeering Emmett, who was sprawled out on the couch watching the match of day, "hey wasn't my fault you were slow at catching them! Ha, and they call you the fastest!" Emmett joked back. I gave a slight smeirk, before grabbing Edward hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked, his eyes darkening everytime he was concerned. "Nothing's wrong I just want to ask you something..." I replied trying to stop myself from bursting out with a whole load of questions. "Anything" he replied, yeah, heard that before. "Why My Chem? and not any other band?" I whispered, hoping I didn't sound like a stuck up bitch who wanted a pony for Christmas instead of a puppy. Edward let out a long sigh before he leaned in for a kiss. "Ah-ah-ah" I laughed pulling away, when he was inches from my lips, "tell me what you know!" I smiled, knowing I'd be able to make him crack.

"I noticed you liked them, I saw an ad in the paper that they were in town and I thought "why not?" might aswell do something in this rainy old town". He was lying I could tell, if he wern't his answer wouldv'e been shorter, easier. He's not the only one who can tell who's lying or not. "Okay...that's it?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah that's it" he said with a nod.

"Huh, Okay, if you say so" I chuckled with a nervous smile. He smiled back and embraced me in his arm, "now" he whispered into my ear, "how about that kiss?". I gave a small giggle then kissed him deeply. Wasn't long before we were interuped by Emmett barging in through the kitchen door.

"Oh sorry! Jeez get a room you two!" Emmett cried walking back out of the room. We both just stood laughing, me blushing a little. If Edward was telling the truth, which I had a feeling he wasn't, it would be okay, but I kept hearing those words replay over and over again in my mind _"See some old friends"._


	3. Chapter 3

You could hear the crowd cheering before you even walked through the stadium doors. It was just me and Edward, together, at a My Chemical Romance concert. "Greeeat..." I muttered. "Hum? What?" Edward asked looking down at me, I just smiled and nodded as he was too busy giving in our tickets.

"You guys ready to scream and sing!?" a booming voice ...Gerard! I nearly dropped to the floor when I saw him on that stage, his hiar now bleached blonde, he looked tierd as if he was up all night stressing out about a little concert. Edward was laughing at me, "You look like you've just seen a ghost!". Oh God I can just picture my face right now, eyes wide with my mouth in a slight pout and my face as pale as Edwards. "Ha! Who knows? Maybe I did". I joked awkwardly to lighten the mood. We went to the standing area, we were close enough that I could see all of the guys, I remember how that felt, getting the audience excited and setting up the stage.

Near the end of the concert the band started to answer questions from the crowd.

"Where was the best place that you have ever visited?" a small ginger girl asked shaking with excitement. Gerard hesitated, then Frank shouted "No Where! We were too drunk to remember!". The crowd laughed. Frank and his sarcastic jokes, so immature yet brilliant. Next question was from a young boy, about 15 with dark brown hair and a side fridge that was plastered to the right side of his face, and had his bottom left lip peirced. "When is the M.C.R cutie coming back...is she ever?" Nice question...wait...WHAT?! No, no, no this isn't happening, that boy did not just mention my old stage name, did he? I needed to get out of here before people have time to react. "Um...well you see now that you've said it, you've ruined the surprise. We tried contacting her, but had no luck so we called someone who knew her and asked them to bring her here tonight-" Mikey answered with a huge grin on his face. I turned raipidly towards Edward, he was smiling also, oh fabulous, too late now to make an escape. I automatically put my head down. "-So if that person did fulfill our request..._Bella_ should be here!" The crowd litterly vibrated the buliding with screams and shrieks, stammping their feet and wooping so loud I thought my ears would burst, I still had my eyes closed and head down with my hands over my ears, I felt arms around me, Edward? I opened my eyes, it wasn't Edward...it was Ray! Right then I knew I couldn't stop the tears flowing down from my eyes, I hugged back really tight, the crowd still roaring.

Ray took my hand and brought me up to the stange, Mikey and Frank attacked me with hugs. Frank running towards me and swinging me around in his arms ,while Gerard stood awkwardly at the other side of the stage, by now I'd say the little bit of make-up that Alice had to force on me by holding me down has melted off completely with tears. "What's up Bella?" Gerard asked his voice croaking, immediately I was handed a mic, wow it felt so weird holding one of these again. "I'm good but I feel like killing all of you right now" I murmured glancing down at Edward trying my best not to make eye contact with anyone else. Gerard slowly made his way up to me and handed his mic to Frank without taking his eyes off me, he glanced down at my hand seeing my engagement ring, ouch. This is awkward. He looked back up at my eyes again and grabbed me into the tighest huge I've ever gotten in a long time. "Hey Bella." He whispered in my ear, I could only reply with a slight shaky "Hey" before I broke down into tears again, wasn't long before I felt Gerards tears run down my neck also.

We quickly composed ourselves, our eyes still a bit moist, and turned to the audience. "Okay, dude, does this answer your question?". The crowd was still screaming...and chanting...now and then you would hear a small group of people from different sides of the room chanting: "Sing a song!, sing a song!" Why? why, why, why? The public always ruins a good moment. The band all stared at me, all I could do was shake my head, "No, Uh-Uh!". They didn't complain, Ray just nodded to the man backstage and the backing track to "Sing It Out" began to play, Frank took my hand and lead me to the end of the stange where Mikey was sitting signing autographs and talking to fans, that's what I miss the most...getting to know someone new, it didn't matter how much or little they tell you, you would remember at least one thing about them, rather it was their crazy obsession and fancy T-shirts, or just their name.

We sat at the end of the stage just talking to fans and catching up. Edward joined us on stage and was talking to a tall blonde girl up on the top circle of the stadium, she had to shout down in order for us to hear her, not that it mattered to Edward, he would be able to hear her even if she was whispering. He answered her questions quickly with little interest and then countinued talking to Ray about something, it was too loud for me to hear. Now and then Frank would jump into the backing track and sing a few lyrics. I was more so comfortable than terrified here. I was happy, and Edward seemed to be too.


	4. Chapter 4

"No she'll be fine Carlisle. Gerard you need a hand with Mikey?". Where was I? What happened? Last thing I remember was getting into the car to go home. "Naw, it's okay Edward I got him, thanks". I opened my eyes. We were in the car, Gerard was struggling to get Mikeys seatbelt off, I took off mine and crawled over to where Mikey was sleeping. "You know you could just wake him up rather than carry him, there's _alot_ of stairs." I said rubbing my eyes, "Oh yeah good idea, hey Mikey! Wake-up...Fag face!" Mikey jumped awake, "Ugh fuck you Gerard! I was having an awesome dream!" he replied. We both laughed, "Sorry baby you can dream about your girlfriend later, when we get inside" Gerard laughed slapping Mikey lighty across the face. Typical brother role play, it was so cute.

"Oh Bella, you're awake" I heard Carlisle say coming out of the Cullens house. "Eurm, yeah" I said cheerfully hopping out of the car with Mikey, did it matter if I was conscious or not? We all got inside and sat in the living room. "Sooo who are all of these?" Rosalie asked looking Frank up and down, Edward gave her a warning glare. "Oh sorry, Edward invited us back for awhile just so we could catch up with Bella, we won't be any trouble, we'll leave in a few hours" Ray explained. "That's no problem at all Ray, you can stay here tonight and go home whenever" Esme said coming from the kitchen with a plate of snacks, gee nice cover-up Esme, knowing their names before they even you tell you, I never knew the guys were gonna stay the night.

"Oh no Mrs. Cullen, that won't be necessary!" siad Geard as he began to protest, "Shh I won't take no for an answer, two of you can have Emmett and Rosalie's room, they won't be needing it tonight, also Alice and Jasper won't be here either so another two can go in there." Esme chimed, they all began to stand up, "No really, we can't take the rooms!" I got up from the couch and walked over the Edward who happily took me in an ebrace, I stood up on my toes so I could whisper in his ear: "I really hope this is okay, where are the rest going tonight anyway? Hunting?". He gave a delicate smile and nodded, stroking his hand through my hair and stopping at my waist. "Okay so it's settled then? Rose and I will be heading off in a few minutes and you guys can take it from there". Emmett boomed getting up from the love seat he was sharing with Rosalie, who still didn't seem to happy, ouch, I'm probably gonna get the blame for that when Edward isn't around.

I stopped screaming, frozen as I just saw Frank drop to the floor with blood pouring from his neck. Hearing an evil crackling laugh and a few more screams, I began to struggle in the ropes holding me to a chair. It was no use, the more I pulled the tighter the ropes got, where was Edward? Or Esme? Mikey was on the floor under the living room table, his ropes were undone, but it didn't look as if he was breathing, I took my chance. "Mikey? Mike! Help, get up!" he didn't budge, I couldn't breath, the ropes were getting too tight, but I tried one last time to get out. Just then I seen Edward being held by the neck by someone I couldn't make out, what was he doing?! He could easily break free from that pathetic human's hold!

Edward was pushed down to his knees, the figure holding him captive then chimed : "Now, tell us again when _she_ is being changed?". That wasn't a human...the figure holding Edward to the floor was Jane from the Volturi. She raised her hand as if to slap him, but I knew what way it would end. "No! Edward!". It was too late. Jane had snapped his neck upwards and began tearing the rest of his limbs off one by one. "No! Please! Stop!" I screamed, the terror of seeing my one true love being torn apart as if he were a piece of paper was horrible...I opened my eyes.

Edward was standing over me holding me down onto the bed, his eyes wide with fear as I felt myself shivering in terror, it took me a minute to realise that it was all a dream. "Shhh Bella, it was just a dream, everything's okay". My heart was pounding, I could hear it myself, it was banging so hard against my chest I thought my ribs were going to burst. "I'm scared Edward" I whispered, barely able to get the words out of my mouth. "Of what? You have nothing to worry about" he cooned letting go of my arms and lying on the bed beside me, "No, I do have stuff to worry about. The Volturi coming to kill us, me dying at any point of the damn day. Edward I nearly killed myself this morning tripping on the stairs!".

"Hey. Don't worry about the Volturi, they won't be bothering us anymore, we sent them a letter to let them know you'll be changed after the wedding and as for tripping on the stairs, people do that every day Bella, they lived, you'll be fine, I'll make sure of that" he said sitting up to look at me properly, "But...you can't protect me from the simple things, I mean one day something is gonna happen to me and that's it, I'm dead." "Wh-why would say something like that? We made a deal that I would change you after the wedding Bella, that's in two months I'm pretty sure I can keep you alive till then" Edward said his face falling a little. I felt really bad for bringing this up to him, but I needed to, I was terrified that if I walked out the front door right now some blood thirsty vampire was going to jump on me and suck the life out of me!

Although I felt that it was serious conversation I decided to let it slide and started making up my apology in my head, I let out a deep, shakey sigh. "Yeah...I'm sorry, I'm just scared and I know you can protect me, but I still get that sick feeling when someone I don't know looks at me, as if they were planning on kiddnaping me or something". Edward crawled over so that he was on top of me, with the blanket over two of us, he was ice cold (as always) but something about the way he felt tonight didn't feel exactly right. "I would _never_ let that happen, you know that" he smiled kissing my cheek, I closed my eyes and waited until he found his way to mouth, kissing me tenderly and so sweetly I wanted to stay frozen in this moment forever, so that nothing could harm us and we were both protected in this little blissful space of time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wakey wakey beautiful" a soft voice cooned, I smiled and opened my eyes to see Edward looking down at me with a big grin on his face, "What?" I laughed. "Hmm...nothing, just that you look stunningly beautiful this morning, as always my dear" Edward smiled ducking down to kiss me quickly then jumped off the bed. "I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes okay?" he opened the door and before I could answer he was gone, "Urm...K?" I laughed confused.

I made my way into the kitchen finding Ray and Mikey sitting at the table laughing and joking over the memories of last nights concert. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked walking over to the table where they were eating. "Morning Bella how are you?" Ray asked polietly

"Fine, so enjoy the concert last night?"

"Not as much as we think you enjoyed it" Mikey laughed, elbowing Ray in the ribs.

"It was such a surprise, I litterly had no idea!"

"Haha. It was great you should've seen your face" Ray joked

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure Gerard has it on camera and it's uploaded onto his youtube channel by now" I muttered.

"Oh how did you know?!" Ray replied breaking into a small laugh.

I began to worry, about what was going to happen after this, when the band left, things wern't just going to go back to normal, I was aware of that. The stunt the guys pulled was far to big for the fans to just forget about it. I remembered the boy who asked the question of weather I was coming back to the band or not, I swiftly turned around and made my way towards the living room where I was hoping to find Gerard. I was right, he was sitting on the couch talking to Jasper. I could tell Jaz sensed the feeling that I wanted to be alone with Gerard because he quickly stopped in the middle of his sentence and walked out. "Thank you" I whispered as he walked past me, he gave me a small wink and went on.

"Hey Bella!" Gerard exclaimed standing up and giving me a hug not even realising Jasper's sudden dissapearance.

"Hey" I smiled hugging him back, "Listen I wanna talk to you about something...quiet serious actually". "Sure what's up hon?" he breathed sitting back down.

"Eurm well, I really don't know what to expect when all of _this_ is over, you know I can't come back to band, I don't want to for several reasons that you already know and I'm pretty convinced the fans won't drop it" I didn't feel well, I was getting that sick feeling you got in your stomach when you've eating to much junk food.

"Well I understand the whole "not wanting to come back" thing but as for the fans? You shouldn't worry about them sweety, there not going to do anything, they can't make you stay with us, you are your own person, no-body can change that". Why was it that Gerard always had a way with words? No matter what the situation was he could make anything sound good, even if he was talking to someone on their death bed...which is true.

"I know that, but what if...due to me returning and all..." I trailed off, I was afraid to say it.

"What if what? Bella? Are you okay? You're looking at little pale, geez c'mere sit down", Gerard began pulling me towards the couch, I sat down beside him, I felt like the silence was going on for so long, I thought it could break itself. "Gerard...I don't want _him_ to come back, I don't want it to go back the way it was!" I croaked, not realising what I was saying could hurt Geard, "Honey I know you don't, we don't want that either, but just becasue our fans know we're still in contact with you doesn't mean Colm or his bastard of a dad will come back" he said rubbing my arm for comfort, "You don't know that! What if he does come back!? What do we do then!? Huh!? Run away like last time?, we can't keep running Gerard believe me I've learned that lesson well!" I began to raise my voice with tears streaming down my face. "Shh! Hey listen Bella, I know we can't run away, we're not going to, we'll be gone by tomorrow and the most you'll hear from us then is a phone call" he said trying to calm me down. It didn't work: "I never said I wanted that!" I hissed, the tears came faster this time, simple words were not going to stop them.

"Okay, look we just need to take things bit by-" He was cut off by Alice entering the room, Gerard coughed awkwardly and said : "Um yeah I know...I missed you too Bella" then he walked out of the room as if the conversation we just had never happened...

"Bella?" Alice chimed

"What?" I snapped not meaning to, of course.

"You okay? You don't sound to good and well, you don't look to good either"

I sighed, "I'm fine Alice...just...tierd is all" I used all the effort I had to force a smile on my face and walked out of the room, I needed to take a rest, even though I just got up. My head felt as if it were about to explode, like the nights you spend hours studying and nothings going in but stress and pain.

"Colm, please don't do this!" I pleaded struggling againt his fathers grip,

"Don't listen to her son, you've done a great job of getting her away from that..._band"_

"Father you promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Colm shouted loosing his temper and making the viens in his forehead visiable.

"Don't you see Colm!? He was going to hurt me anyway no matter what why we looked at things! But you're just too stupid to see that! Yet again you break a promise to me!" I spat too angry to not even notice the grip getting tigher around my arm.

"No, Bella you have to understa-" Colm started

"Don't you fucking dare say that I've understand the bond you have between you and your _sick _family members! Taking other people's lives just for the sake of keeping your own!" I cut him off

"Well sorry to interupt my dear but _this_ time there will be making _no mistakes_" his father, Kai huffed.

He pushed me into a room with such force I fell to the ground, and he locked the door behind him, and _that _waswhen the real nightmare started.

I jumped awake, startled by a cold hand brushing my cheek. "So I say ten minutes and you fall back asleep on me?". Edward. I was never so happy to see him again for once all morning things felt normal again, I yawned and sat up on the bed, "Sorry, must of dosed off..." I heisitated.

"What is it?" he asked taking my hand in his, I took a deep breath and let out a half-hearted laugh...

"Ha...nothing just another weird dream" I sighed

"I'm not surprised, okay well you seem to ready, so c'mon I've got something to show you", smiling he picked me up from the bed and carried me to the front door.

"Must you carry me at every chance you get? You know I hate it" I laughed getting down from his arms, he just winked in reply, I hated when he did _that _just something so simple that made my stomach flip so fast I thought it would burst.

"Bella! Finally! Come on, come on, come on! We have a big big surprise for you!" Alice beamed dragging me down the oak stairs at the front of the Cullen house. "Ugh, guys you know I hate surprises" I moaned, as I was dragged into the garage across the front yard. The first thing I thought of was "the car" underneath all the white tarpen. "Oh no, wait. Please tell me your not giving me the "after" car early?" I asked turning around to Edward who was slowly following behind. "No, silly! As if, you may be able to get somethings off Edward when you want them but even he won't give into that." I sighed relief, getting that car meant I was no longer human, that I was frozen in time with the love of my life, I smiled and looked up at Edward who was glaring at Alice as if she said something wrong, she just rolled her eyes in reply and shoved me down onto a couch that was facing a small plasma tv that was never in the garage before. "What's all of this?" I asked confused.

"Shhh you'll see when the guys get here" she waved me off.

They came, sat down beside us and Alice played the video, it was one of Gerards home videos, with me and Mikey playing in the back yard of the huge apartment studio we had:

"Bella, Mike, say hello to the new camera" Gerard laughed

"Hello!" Mike and I said in sync

The video went on throughout the day catching a few embarrassing and funny moments, I turned crimson at least eight times and everyone laughed.

After we watched a few videos of the "old" days I had a few minutes to grab Gerard aside. "Hey, listen I'm sorry for this morning, I just freaked out is all...I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry" I whispered grabbing hold of his arm.

"Don't worry about it, you were afraid, I understand" he cooned brushing hair away from my face. I flinched and backed away. "Oh...sorry I'm a dumb fuck...I forget sometimes" Gerard murmured annoyed with himself. "No your not, I know how you feel" I comforted him, not really having the slightest clue. "So...how's married life treating ya?" he asked trying to change subject. I giggled and yet again turned red, "I'm not married _yet_ silly, what? you think I didn't invite you to the wedding?" I laughed showing him the engagement ring on my finger, and giving him a soft punch on the shoulder lightening the mood. "Oh yeah, I forgot" he smiled, I gave an exaggerated gasp, "how can you forget!? You're doing the music!" I was glad, I made him laugh, now there was only one more person to cheer up...


End file.
